


Let Me In

by Kayim



Category: Alphas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 1x05 "Never Let Me Go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

She thinks about the date with Sam every day. The way her body had felt for that moment before everything spiralled out of control. She remembers the warmth of his mouth on hers, the feel of his hand cupping her cheek. It was the most perfect feeling in the world – up until she lost control – and she can't help wishing that she could have that again.

The office is empty, except for Cameron across the corridor. She doesn't need to focus her hearing for the sound of him throwing the baseball at the wall to echo in her mind. It's constant, repetitive, reassuring. It's a sound that she has learnt to associate with Cameron. The office feels empty without it.

If she concentrates harder, she can hear another beat beneath it. Cameron's heart is steady and strong, in a perfect rhythm and she listens closely, allowing the sound to wash over her. Since that first day, when he saved her from the Ghost, she finds herself focussing on his heartbeat more and more. She tells herself that it's the sound she finds appealing, but she knows it's more than that. Cameron is everything she wants. Everything she needs. And everything she can never have.

"Rachel?" She feels him next to her before she hears his voice and is painfully aware that she is probably blushing. He makes her feel like a teenage girl, and she has to resist the urge to inhale his scent.

She looks up at him, smiling. "Sorry, I must have zoned out again."

"No need to apologise. I just wanted to see if you needed a lift home."

Home. Not home, she thinks with a pang. She doesn't know if she even has a home any more.

"To Nina's, I mean," he adds and she finds herself falling in love with him a little bit more. He's the only person who understands how hard it is for her. The others all either have their families with them, or are happy to have left them behind. Cameron's more like her though.

"That would be great, thanks," she says before she realises what she's saying.

*

"It must be hard for you." They're stuck in traffic and he's tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. She's tuned out her hearing and sense of smell as much as possible – the sounds and smells of traffic jams are unbearable for her otherwise – but she is still overtly aware of Cameron next to her. The car suddenly seems too small.

"Hard?" She has a feeling she knows what he's referring to, but she's not sure she wants to discuss that with anyone, least of all him.

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it over hers on her lap, his fingers rubbing against her skin softly. "Not being able to touch people."

She's avoided touching anyone at all since that night, afraid of losing control again, but the moment she feels his hand against hers, she clings to the feeling. She can feel the beat of his heart through the pulse point in his thumb, faster than it usually is.

She swallows, willing herself to pull away, but she's unable to lose the contact.

A car horn blares behind them breaking the silence and Cameron tears his hand away from hers. She almost cries out from the pain of the loss.

Cameron glances at her before he drives off, his heart still beating fast. "Let me in," he whispers.

She considers the words, the meaning behind them, the sound of his voice. She has a choice at that moment – a single choice that could finally offer her the one thing she didn't think she could allow herself to have.

She takes a deep breath and reaches her own hand out, placing it on Cameron's bare arm. Feeling the warmth that spreads from his skin to hers, she knows that she's made the right decision.


End file.
